A festa das férias na fazenda
by Carolzynha LF
Summary: Só uma festa nas férias com os marotos.Uns romances,e uma tentativa de humor.É minha primeira fic,dêem um desconto.


Resumo:Só uma festa nas férias com os que exagerei um pouco na melacão, e por favor ñ ligue pelos meus comentários.É minha primeira fic,dêem um desconto.

A festa das férias na fazenda.

Um casal de namorados estavam conversando debaixo de uma árvore na fazenda da menina Lílyan, esta era ruiva de olhos bem verdes, ela estava encostada na árvore com um menino de cabelos pretos e muito bagunçados, com olhos cor de mel, esse menino se chamava James, ele estava com a cabeça no colo dela.

Todos que conhecem esse maravilhoso casal sabe que eles são bruxos(os bruxos que deram a vida ao nosso querido Harry Potter). Como eu escrevi, eles estavam conversando até que ele fez uma pergunta com um ar meio constrangido:

-Lily?

-Que James?-Ela perguntou distraída acariciando o cabelo dele.

-Sua mãe não liga mesmo de eu ter trazido os marotos pra cá também?-Lily solta uma risadinha e fala:

-Que nada minha mãe adora os marotos pode ficar calmo.

-Que bom. Sabe o que eu estava pensando?

-Não. Mas se você falar eu vou saber. -Ela ri e ele fala:

- Engraçadinha. Mas então, eu queria fazer uma festa igual a que a gente faz em Hogwarts, as da sala precisa.

-Hum. To gostando da idéia. Nós podíamos fazer ao ar livre. O que você acha?

-Boa idéia uma festa não pode ser só com eu,você e os marotos. Que tal chamarmos também a Marlene, a Samanta, a Hellen, a Arabella, o Marcos e o Leandro?

-Acho uma ótima idéia.

-Então vamos falar com os marotos e mandar as corujas para os convidados.

-Temos antes que falar com a minha mãe sobre a festa.

-É... Você tem razão. Vamos lá então.

Logo eles saíram de baixo da árvore e foram falar com a mãe da Lílyan

que aceitou na hora. Falaram com os outros marotos:o Sirius Black, o mais gato de hogwarts e galinha por sinal, ele tinha cabelos castanhos escuros, lindos olhos azuis e um porte físico inacreditável. E maroto o Remo Lupin, este é o mais calmo do grupo sempre estudando e um exemplar monitor, mas é claro que ele tinha seu lado maroto de ser, era bonito com um porte físico bom, mas não se compara ao de Sirius ou o de James, mas mesmo assim ele era junto com James e Sirius os mais populares de hogwarts por isso se alto intitulam os Marotos. Os marotos junto de Lily mandaram as corujas para as pessoas que vinham para a festa. Logo todos responderam que iam, eles arrumaram as coisas e quando deu 5:30 da tarde Lily disse:

-Bom pessoal, acho que aqui ta ótimo com essa decoração, agora eu vou me arrumar para ficar linda e maravilhosa, para o meu James.

-Pra que?Você já é linda e maravilhosa assim.-James puxa a Lily para um beijo,tipo de cinema,(n/a:muita bobera) eles só se separam por ouvem um pigarro.

-Hemhem- eles vêem o Sirius e o Remo olhando para eles e coram, então o Sirius diz-Nós ainda estamos aqui sabia pontas?

-Cala a boca ão vamos nos trocar amor?-James pergunta para Lily.

vou tomar um bom banho e colocar uma roupa que você vai ficar babando.-Ela dá uma risadinha da cara que ele faz e sai com ele logo atrás de si.

Depois de algum tempo todos estavam arrumados e foram para perto da lareira onde esperariam os convidados que vinham via pó de flu.

Lily estava com um vestido tomara-que-caia curto e preto balonê que acentuava suas curvas super bem, estava também com colares, brincos e pulseiras de prata com uma maquiagem leve, estava super linda. Quando ela desceu do quarto James falou:

-Nossa Lily você consegue mesmo ficar mais linda e maravilhosa.-Ele falou de boca aberta e ela disse:

-Eu falei que você ia ficar babando.-Ela riu e foi ao encontro dele e eles se beijam, depois que se separam ela fala.-Você também está bem bonito-Ela o olhou de cima a baixo,ele estava cm uma calça jeans meio preta e com uma blusa branca com detalhes em preto.

-Obrigado ruivinha.

-Bom já que vocês vão ficar nessa melação, que tal irem para um quarto?-Falou Sirius com voz de deboche, este estava mais bonito que nunca , com uma calça jeans azul escura e uma blusa social vermelha que o deixava muito sexy.(n/a:aiai...meu sonho esse ai).

-Você também está muito bonito Sirius.-Lily falou com vontade de rir.

-Eu sei... eu sei...por que você acha que eu demorei tanto para me arrumar,é para Marlene ficar caidinha por mim.

-Como ele se acha.-Falou Remo que estava vestido com uma calça jeans mais clara do que a do Sirius com uma camisa de meia manga roxa com detalhes em lilás, estava bastante bonito também.

-Você fala isso mas se arrumou todo só pra impressionar a Samanta.-Falou Sirius tentando irritar o Remo.

-Cala a boca almofadinhas.-Ele ficou meio irritado mas dava pra ver um sorrisinho no canto da boca.

Depois de mais ou menos uns 15 minutos eles ouvem um barulho na lareira, e de lá sai uma Marlene com um vestido azul claro com alça fininha e com jóias pratas e com a maquiagem leve só que com o lápis de olho um pouco mais forte, que combinavam bastante com os olhos azuis dela e os cabelos pretos, ela sacode a poeira e fala:

-Oi gente. Nossa você ta linda Lily.

-Obrigada você também ta linda.

-As duas vão ficar se elogiando e nem vão falar comigo?-Falou Marcos saindo da lareira, este tinha cabelos castanho claros e olhos bem pretos, ele estava com uma calça jeans normal e uma blusa azul escura com detalhes em preto.

-Oi Marcos.-Cumprimentaram as duas juntas abraçando-o, então ouvem James falando:

-Ta bom chega desse abraço, que desse jeito eu te estuporo se continuar assim.-James fala fingindo de bravo e todos riem e logo estão se cumprimentando, até que ouvem outro barulho e vêem Samanta, com seus lindos cachos loiros e olhos cor de avelã, esta estava com uma saia rosa até os joelhos rodada e uma blusa também rosa com desenhos de flores em rosa mais escuros(n/a:ela nem gosta de rosa né?ahushauash).Ela sacode a poeira e fala com entusiasmo:

-Oi gente,demorei?

-Que nada, você ta na hora.-Falou James logo abraçando a prima, todos estavam cumprimentando-a quando ouviram outro barulho e viram Hellen sair com um pouco de fuligem no seu lindo cabelo com cachos castanhos escuros e olhos cor de um verde mais claro, ela estava com uma calça jeans azul clara com uma blusa verde com detalhes em verde mais escuros, então ela fala:

-Oi, que bom que hoje tem festa, tava doida para dançar.-Eles ouvem mais um barulho e o Leandro com seus lindos cabelos loiros e olhos azuis, ele estava com uma calça jeans simples uma blusa laranja que chamava um pouco de atenção, então ele fala:

-Agora você já tem com quem dançar minha linda Hellen.-Ele fala galanteador.

-Não faz assim não por que se não eu vou morrer de ciúmes.-Falou o Marcos.

-Não se preocupe meu amor sou toda sua.-Ela vai ao encontro dele e o beija só se separam quando ouviram outro barulho e vêem Arabela saindo da lareira com seus cabelos curtos e repicados pretos e com seus olhos incrivelmente violeta, ela estava com um vestido violeta parecido com os olhos que ia até o joelho e tinha uma pequena fenda e tinha em todo ele várias miçangas violetas escuras, ela mexe no cabelo e fala:

-Vejo que cheguei na parte romântica da festa.-Ela falou brincando e logo todos estavam a cumprimentando.

Foram para o lado de fora da casa da fazenda e viram a maravilhosa decoração que eles tinham feito,então Samanta fala:

-Nossa que decoração linda, quem fez?

-Nós.-Falaram James, Lily, Sirius e Remo.

-Capricharam, ficou bem legal.-Falou Marcos para eles.

-Obrigada, se não fosse por mim eles tinham se atrasado pra festa.-Falou a Lily.

-É mas eu que tive a idéia da festa.-Falou James.

-Claro que a idéia foi sua meu amor.-Fala Lily carinhosa.

-Olha a melação gente.-Falou Sirius em tom de nojo e brincadeira ao mesmo tempo.

-Vai paquerar a Marlene almofadinhas.-James fala com um pouco de raiva.

-Não precisa falar duas vezes.

-Então gente vamos colocar uma musica e dançar.-Falou Hellen,percebendo o olhar mortífero da amiga para Sirius.

-Essa não é a Hellen que eu conheço, a certinha monitora protetora dos fracos e oprimidos, pronta para uma festa?-Falou Samanta um pouco dramática.(n/a:jura nem percebi..¬¬)

-Tenho o meu direito de me libertar.-Ela fala e todos riem.

A festa estava ótima, James e Lily estavam dançando a toda, Remo e Samanta mais devagar conversando,Hellen e Marcos se beijando em um canto mais afastado, Sirius tentava fazer Marlene dançar com ele que não aceitava só para provocar e por último Arabella e Leandro estavam sentado na mesa conversando timidamente. Lily percebendo isso falou para James:

-James, a Bella e o Lê não tão muito afim de dançar. Que tal colocarmos uma musica mais lenta para eles dançarem?

-Seria legal ruivinha, mas são muito envergonhados para dançarem um com o tal fazermos assim, eu pego Bella para dançar e você o Lê, eu vou pedir para o Sirius colocar uma musica lenta, então eu e você chegamos perto e fazemos eles trocarem de par, ai eles podem dançar e perder essa vergonha toda.O que você acha?

-Acho uma ótima idéia Jay.

-Então vamos botar o plano em prática. -James foi falar com Sirius para colocar a música lenta quando eles estivessem perto um saiu primeiro e falou para Bella.

-Bella querida me dá a honra dessa dança?-Falou ele recebendo um olhar de incredulidade da parte de Leandro.

-Ta bom. Já volto Lê .-Ela se afastou com James e eles foram dançar, Lê estava prestando atenção na dança até que ouve alguém falando:

-Você quer dançar comigo ou prefere ficar vendo a Bella?-Ele olhou para ela e sorriu fraco.

-Claro, vamos?-Eles foram para a pista de danç e Lily tentavam fazer eles ficarem bem próximos, quando conseguiram Sirius colocou a música lenta ao mesmo tempo em que James e Lily giraram os seus pares e fizeram eles pararem um nos braços do outro. Logo James e Lily saíram de fininho de deixaram Bella e Lê dançando e foram dançar também.

James e Lily estavam dançando juntinhos e olhando para o casal de amigos então a Lily fala:

-Jay, eles ficam tão lindos juntos.

-Verdade, mais que tal você prestar mais atenção em mim e me beijar?

-Acho uma ótima idéia.-Então ela se aproximou mais dele e o beijou.

Do outro lado do salão Sirius falava para Marlene, que finalmente tinha aceitado dançar com ele:

-Que bom que o Pontas resolveu fazer essa festa, assim eu posso ficar mais pertinho de você.

-Não se acostuma Black.

-Tarde de mais, já me acostumei.-Ele se aproxima dela e a beija,(n/a:quem dera ta no lugar dela),no começo ela não corresponde, mas logo ta beijando ele de volta.

No outro lado da pista de dança Remo e Samanta estão vendo o Sirius e a Marlene se beijando eles riem e Remo fala:

-Sabia que esses dois iam acabar se entendendo Sam.

-Verdade, mas que tal agora nós nos entendermos.- Fala Sam com um ar mais sério.

-Pensei que estava tudo bem com a gente.(n/a:puxa eu também)

-Ta mas eu sei que você me esconde algo, nós já estamos namorando a 5 ê vai me contar o que é?-Ela perguntou calmamente.

-Não tenho nada pra te contar.

-Já que você não vai falar então eu falo.-Ela respirou fundo e disse esperando não estar errada.-Você é um lobisomem.

-Qu...que...vo...vo...você...di...di...disse?

-Que você é um sei Remo não adianta percebi que você fica estranho quando ta na lua cheia e sempre tem que viajar ou ficar na ala Remo.-Remo pensou por um tempo até responder.

-Sou, agora você não vai querer ficar mais perto de mim.-Remo baixou a cabeça, logo ele sentiu uma mão levantando o seu rosto e ele vê Sam ela o beija e fala:

-Eu descobri e ainda sim fiquei com você, eu não vou te deixar, nunca, eu te amo, meu lobinho.-Remo fica emocionado e a beija com muita paixão e depois fala:

-Eu também te amo Sam.-Eles se beijam de novo e voltam a dançar abraçadinhos.

Em outra parte da pista de dança Hellen e Marcos tinham parado de se beijar e estavam falando sobre o Remo e a ão Hellen fala:

-Você sabe o que aconteceu com eles?

-Não, estava mais interessado em observar você.-Ele se aproxima dela e a beija, eles ficam beijando,(n/a:como eles se beijam hein?), e esquecem dos outros(n/a:pra variar).

No meio do pista de dança Arabella e Leandro dançavam calados, eles estavam muito é que Leandro não aquenta mais o silencio e fala:

-Por que você não fala nada?

-Por que VOCÊ não fala nada.-Ela deu ênfase ao você e ele respondeu:

-Acabei de falar.-Ele fala brincando e o clima fica da uma risadinha e fala:

-É você tem razão.

-Sabia que você esta linda com esse vestido?

-É...eu sei. Por que você acha que eu comprei?(n/a:nem convencida né?)-Ela falou brincando e continuou a falar.-Você também não está nada mal.

-Pois é, foi especialmente para você.-Falou Leandro não sabendo de onde tinha tirado tanta coragem para falar aquilo.

-Bri...brigada.-Ela fala sem jeito.

Eles ficaram mais uma vez envergonhados.E nem percebendo o que estava acontecendo foram se aproximando cada vez mais. Quando Leandro percebeu já tinha falado:

-Eu gosto de você.-Ele terminou com a distancia dos dois e deu um beijo cinematográfico nela . Só se separaram quando ouviram Sirius falar:

-Finalmente. Já tava achando que ia ficar pior que o pontas e a Lily.

-Cala a boca Sirius, você estragou o momento deles.- Falou Marlene dividida entre o riso pela verdade que o Sirius falou ou a irritação.

-Haaa ê é uma estraga prazer.-Sirius fez cara emburrada.

-Você acha que estragar o momento romântico deles é um prazer?

-É divertido vê-los corarem.-Ele falou com um sorriso diabólico.

-Você é louco.-Ela falou.

-Dá pra vocês pararem com isso.É uma festa, até parece o James e a Lily.-Falou Remo rindo.

-Hei.-Falaram Lily e James continuou:-Já fomos usados como exemplo demais.

-Vamos voltar a festa.-Falou Remo.E realmente continuaram a festa que durou uma bela madrugada.Só foram dormir lá pras 5 da manhã.

É, é isso que eu chamo de festa.

FIM.

By:Carolzynha LF


End file.
